Bittersweet Pursuit
by Saiyakitsune
Summary: Mike has made his decision. With Sandy being so busy, would it even be fair to them to stay together when the most intimate thing they could do on a regular basis was talk on the phone? It isn't. She understood that too. Besides, doesn't mean they can't still be friends right? Wait, was is Sandy saying? MikexLucy


Bittersweet Pursuit

Chapter 1 Listening to a Friend

" _Whew… School's Monday… done with the reading… I feel almost desensitized at the thought of classes starting again…"_

Mike set himself down on his couch turned the TV on, clicking the remote as he browsed through the cable channels. Somewhere in the living he could hear the ever lively Blur proudly shout "Uno!" with Yashy retorting in frustration. Not long after that both Blur and Yashy shouted angrily at Lily, the ever-fun hedgehog as she laughed in satisfaction from winning their little game and joined Mike on the couch.

"They're so funny…" Lily said out loud, resting on the back cushion next to Mike.

Mike turned to Lily with a smile, "Ahh… hi, Lily."

"Watching anything?"

"Just the news."

Lily couldn't help but snort, "Never woulda thought you'd be this dull!"

"For your information, they're just broadcasting a parade!" Mike answered defensively.

"Aww… alright."

 _The TV grew lively with the sounds of people cheering in the background as a news reporter starts her introduction of the parade. "We're here LIVE at the annual parade of charity in the lively city of Maraschino!" She turns towards a group of girls and focuses on them, "Tell me, enjoying the fun?"_

 _The girl closest to the reporter responded enthusiastically, "Oh yes! We just came back from an important interview so we really needed this!"_

" _Important?" The reporter then asks, "How important?"_

" _Well, me and my friends flew all the way from Rickter to get here!"_

 _"Rickter… wow! Planning to stay long?"_

 _The girl giggles, "Oh, we wish!"_

"She's pretty" Lily commented, signaling to the girl from Rickter.

" _Our plane leaves tonight so we'll lounge around this festival until then!" The girl finished with a smile._

As he watched the broadcast, Mike had this intense look on his face as he repeated 'Rickter' in his mind over and over again, wondering why that name meant something to him… that is, until he saw her.

" _Enjoy yourselves then!" the reporter said to the group of girls, "And best of luck to your future careers!"_

"Th-That girl… she has to be… has to be." Mike mumbled to himself. Lily looked towards the grey cat in confusion, letting out a 'huh' to clarify it. Answering her, Mike said, "That was Sandy…"

Lily tilted her head slightly, "You sure?"

"Yes…" Mike rose out from his seat on the couch, mumbling to himself. "That place is an hour away…"

Now Lily looked a little worried. "What do you mean?"

With fierce determination, Mike answered "I'm going to Maraschino to find her. I'll take the bus," he nods to himself at the idea, "it'll be a good 45 minutes or so."

Lily tugged on her friend's scar, clearly worried. "Michael… Why do you burden yourself for a girl so distant from you? Weren't you gonna move on or talk to her about what she wants to do with the relationship?"

He shook his head slowly at the hedgehog's words. "She's been so busy… in so much stress… I didn't wanna ask her about this in my letters because I just don't wanna add to it." He turned to lily with a look of pure, desperate hope. "Maybe if I see her, I can give her real support and maybe hope about us working, you know? Maybe we need to meet again…" Mike faced forwards, mumbling to himself once more. "This must be a test… a test…"

"…" Lily could barely believe what she was hearing and just had to ask Mike, however pointless it was since he was so determined. "Do you have amnesia or something?"

Mike turned to Lily in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Oh nevermind, I just thought…" Lily sighed dejectedly, "… It's noon… Might as well make it early…" She closed her eyes in sadness, expecting Mike to say something like 'take care of Yashy' before he runs off chasing after a what if. After a couple of seconds of not hearing any kind of response, she opens her eyes to see if he just left. He didn't. Mike was standing still, a look of deep thought having replaced his fierce determination.

"Michael?" Lily asked with concern.

The blue-grey cat let out a soft chuckle as he dropped down onto the couch, covering his face with his right hand. "I'm such an idiot, Lily." He slowly removes his hand and looks up at the ceiling. "It just took one look, one, and I completely forget my thoughts for the past few days."

Lily tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

"I've been thinking about what if me and Sandy did become boyfriend and girlfriend… how would that work? Would just talking be enough? Would letters and maybe phone calls be enough for the two of us to be happy? And what if we wanted to actually meet up… how could we? She has a job, Lily. She's a model… Sandy's always so busy I bet going to that parade is using up all of her free time."

Mike turned to Lily with a sad smile, "Would it really be fair to either of us if we can't even meet each other whenever we want? It's definitely not fair to Lucy…"

"You really thought about this, haven't you Michael?" Lily commented with a warm smile. Mike nodded in return, turning the TV off absentmindedly. "I'm very proud of you."

The two face the front door as Lucy walks in. "Hey Jerkface." She says casually to Mike as she walks in.

"Oh, hey Lucy… what are you doing here?" Mike asked innocently. Lucy pointed a finger at his face which caused him to back a bit in his stationary seat.

"I still need to beat you cause of our last game session. You're going down today!" Lucy said with her typical ferocity.

"You're still on about that? I beat you fair and square." Mike retorted.

"Fair? You only kept winning cause YOU wouldn't let me use that item!"

"Because that item is an auto win!"

Lucy smirked as she crosses her arms, "You're just afraid of losing."

"I'm not afraid of losing," Mike pouted. "I just don't like unfair wins."

"Alright then, let's play this!" Lucy pulls out a game box with the tittle 'Robot Battle Wars' and the cover has two robots duking it out. "Neither of us know how to play so it's fair."

Mike takes the game box and shrugs, "Alright, whatever. Just don't throw _my_ controller when I beat you."

"Arrogant little prick aren't we?"

Mike puffed out his chest and grinned. "Let's face it, I AM the better gamer."

"What?!" Lucy shouted, looking furious.

"If you want to prove me wrong, then lets play the game."

"Oh you're on!"

Lily laughed at the little 'lovers spat' Mike and Lucy were having and hopped on over to Yashy and Blur. They had been playing UNO this entire time and it became quite apparent to the two that playing with… just two people isn't as fun. They stopped when Lucy entered because it's hard not to hear her and Mike bicker like they always do. Right now Yashy was making an obscene gesture with her hands and Blur was laughing at the immature joke.

"Ready for another loss, Yashy~?" Lily sang.

"You're on, Needle-butt!" Yashy yelled back, taking the bait right away.

An hour or so has passed with Mike and Lucy getting a win against the other every other match or so and Yashy chasing around Lily calling her a cheat. This was the 20th match between the two teens and the battle to decide whether Lucy will be the victor or Mike can tie it up for one more round. Mike put up a valiant fight, but Lucy had a trick up her sleeve, and with a super quick button input she pulled off a massive super that won her the game, leaving Mike speechless at the screen. He slumped his shoulders in defeat and settled for watching Lucy laughing victoriously.

The doorbell rang. Mike got up from the couch slowly, saying "I'll get it" as he made his way to the door. He opened the door disinterestedly, his eyes half closed after suffering such a defeat; however, they quickly grew to the size of tennis balls at the person in front of him.

"Maishul!"


End file.
